Lumihiutaleet
by Yoosteippi
Summary: "Tiedätkö, minkä sanotaan olevan yksi romanttisimmista asioista? Suuteleminen sateessa. Tiedätkö, miksi se on epäreilua? Täällä pohjoisessa ei sada koko talvena." / DenNor, fluff, oneshot


Valkeat hanget hohtivat pienissä lumikasoissaan kuin helmet vaikka oli vasta alkutalvi. Ensilumesta oli jo aikaa, mutta kinokset eivät olleet vielä ehtineet kasaantua tienposkiin ärsyttämään pohjolan väkeä. Ulkona oli viileä pakkassää, muttei liian kylmä raittiista ilmasta nauttimiseen. Hengitys huurusi, lapset juoksivat katuja pitkin kouluihinsa iloisen puheensorinan raikuessa taustalla. Kello oli vasta kahdeksan, myöhäisen marraskuun talviaamu oli kauneimmillaan.

Norja nautti harvinaisen rauhallisesta aamusta puiston penkillä istuen. Puinen istuin oli kylmä ja paikoin jäässä, mutta pohjoinen valtio oli osannut varautua siihen tuomalla lämpimän täkin istuinalustakseen.

Käsissään öljyvaltio piteli läheisestä kioskista ostamaansa pahvimukia, joka ei sisältänyt mitään muuta kuin hänen jumaloimaansa kuumaa kahvia. Tästä huolimatta Norjalla ei ollut halua kipata mokkaa kurkustaan alas vielä, se sai ensin lämmittää hänen paljaita käsiään.

Öljyvaltion katse seilasi edestakaisin pitkin puistoa. Hänen kahvimukinsa höyrysi enemmän kuin hänen oma hengityksensä, läheisellä linnunpöntöllä punatulkkuseurue mutusteli tyytyväisen oloisina linnunsiemeniä, eikä koko puistossa näkynyt ristin sielua muutamaa ohikulkijaa lukuun ottamatta. Hyvillä mielin Norja hörppäsi vielä kuumasta kahvistaan.

Rauhaa, hiljaisuutta ja kuppi makoisaa sumppia kauniina talviaamuna. Tästä ei elämä enää paranisi.

Kaunis rauha rikkoontui, kun joku aivasti Norjan vierellä penkillä. Sinisilmäinen mies huokaisi itsekseen, muttei kiinnittänyt pärskäyttelijään sen kummempaa huomiota.

"Voimmeko jo mennä sisään, Norge? Täällä on kylmä", Tanska pyysi pyyhkäistessään nenäänsä takkinsa hihaan.

Puhuteltu mies ei vastannut heti, otti vain toisen kulauksen kahvistaan luomatta katsekontaktia kanssavaltioonsa.

"Norge?"

"Kukaan ei pyytänyt sinua mukaan", norjalainen muistutti katsomatta vieläkään Tanskaan.

"Mutta en halua mennä yksin sisälle!"

Norja ei enää vastannut. Hän toivoi toisen tajuavan, että nyt kuului nauttia rauhasta ja hiljaisuudesta. Jos Tanskaa paleli, tämä oli oikeutettu kömpimään takaisin vällyjen väliin, mutta Norja tahtoi vielä antaa pienen pakkasen nipistellä poskiaan värjäten ne punaisiksi.

Hetken ajan kaksikko oli jälleen hiljaa, mutta sitten Tanskan oli taas pakko avata leipäläpensä. Norja ehti jo pohtia, josko eteläisempi valtio puhui vain lämpimikseen.

"Tiedätkö, minkä sanotaan olevan yksi romanttisimmista asioista?" vanhempi mies esitti kysymyksensä luoden uteliaan katseen norjalaiseen, joka ohitti äkillisen puheenaiheen vaihdoksen ottamalla uuden kulauksen höyryävästä kahvistaan.

Norjalla ei ollut aikomustakaan vastata. Mitä ihmettä Tanskan päässä oikein liikkui? Kuinka hänen ajatuksensa pystyivät hyppimään aiheesta toiseen noinkin nopeasti?

Tanskan intensiivinen tuijotus oli kuitenkin häiritsevää, joten Norja katsoi parhaaksi sanoa jotain ennen kuin vanhempi mies toistaisi kysymyksensä.

"Minulla ei ole pienintäkään aikomusta arvata, Danmark", öljyvaltio kertoi totuuden luomatta minkäänlaista katsekontaktia häntä yhä tuijottavaan mieheen. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut Tanskaa häiritsevän, tämä tuskin edes huomasi sitä.

"Suuteleminen sateessa, Norge. Tiedätkö, missä sataa paljon?"

Norja kohotti kulmiaan. Keskusteluhan ottikin melko mielenkiintoisen suunnan, mihin se mahtaisi päätyä?

"Hmm… Brittien saarilla?" lyhyempi mies ehdotti katsoen nyt viimeinkin seuralaiseensa. "Vai tarkoitatko kenties länsirannikkoani?"

"Sademetsässä, siellä sataa usein, Norge!"

Nyt Norja oli hämillään. Mitä tanskalainen oikein ajoi takaa tällä pienellä arvausleikillä? Hetken hän oli jo kuvitellut, että mies pyrkisi intiimimpään kanssakäymiseen sillä tosiseikalla, että Norjan länsirannikolla tosiaan satoi usein, mutta näemmä hän veikin keskustelun ihan toiselle mantereelle.

"Tiedätkö, miksi se on epäreilua?" Tanska esitti uuden kysymyksen hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Sekö, että sademetsissä sataa?" Keskustelun punainen lanka taisi olla jo kadonnut.

"Ei, vaan se, että sateessa suuteleminen on yksi romanttisimmista asioista."

"En tiedä, valaise minua", Norja totesi tylsästi kipaten loput kahvistaan alas nakaten sitten pahvimukin viereiseen roskakoriin. Tanskan jutut hyppivät taas milloin missäkin aiheessa, mutta se ei ollut mitään uutta.

"Se on epäreilua, koska joissakin paikoissa sataa useasti, mutta täällä pohjoisessa ei sada lainkaan koko talvena, koska vesi muuttuu heti jääksi! Me joudumme olemaan kuukausikaupalla ilman romanttisia sateessa suutelemisia, mutta jotkut etelän asukit saavat suukotella likomärkinä mielin määrin", Tanska selitti Norjalle, joka katsoi tätä mitäänsanomattomalla ilmeellä.

Oikeastiko? Pystyikö jokin näin mitätön pikkuasia harmittamaan Tanskaa niin paljon, että hän vaivautui vaivaamaan päätään mokomalla? Eiväthän he olleet edes suudelleet sateessa kuin kerran tai kaksi, ja miksi se ylipäätään olisi sen romanttisempaa kuin jokin muu rakkaudenosoitus tai vastaava?

"Miksi se häiritsee sinua?" Norja ei ehtinyt edes tajuta ajatelleensa ääneen ennen kuin Tanska jo vastasi.

"Koska tälläkin hetkellä jotkut kevytkenkäiset etelän pellet saavat olla romanttisempia kuin me, mikä ärsyttää minua."

Norja tuhahti pienesti.

_Ettei vain alkava talvi nakertaisi hermojasi?_ Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut ääneen. Jostain syystä häntä ei huvittanut piikitellä Tanskaa juuri nyt. Mahtoiko vanhemman miehen oikeasti harmistunut ilme vaikuttaa asiaan, sitä ei norjalainen tiennyt, mutta syystä tai toisesta hänen mielensä etsi lohdutuksen sanoja ilkeilyn sijaan.

Norjan ajatukset katkesivat, kun kylmä lumihiutale putosi hänen nenälleen. Mies nosti katseensa taivaalle, josta pienet valkeat hiutaleet leijailivat kevyesti alas kuin tanssivat keijukaiset. Pian hänen kasvonsa olivat valkeuden peitossa, joten öljyvaltio laski katseensa maahan pudistellessaan pienesti päätään saadakseen lumihiutaleet pois. Silloin uusi ajatus iski hänen päähänsä.

"Mutta… Onhan meillä lumisade", hän totesi kevyesti, lempeyttä lähenevällä äänensävyllä, ja siirsi sitten ehkä jopa hieman ujolta vaikuttavan katseensa Tanskaan, joka tuijotti takaisin hämmentyneen näköisenä.

Kesti hetken, ennen kuin eteläisempi pohjoismaa tajusi, mitä Norja tarkoitti.

Totta tosiaan. Lumi_sade_.

Tanskalainen hivuttautui istumaan lähemmäs seuralaistaan. Pian heidän jalkansa jo koskettivat toisiaan, silmänsä katselivat edelleen toistensa syövereihin. Oli hiljaista. Norjan silmät olivat yhtä syvät kuin aina ennenkin, ja vastasataneet lumihiutaleet kimaltelivat kauniisti hänen vaaleissa hiuksissaan. Varovasti Tanska laski toisen kätensä norjalaisen penkillä lepäävän kämmenen päälle ennen kuin avasi taas suunsa, tällä kertaa rauhallisesti puhuen.

"Voisiko suuteleminen olla yhtä romanttista niin lumi- kuin vesisateessakin?" hän kysyi siirtäen vapaan kätensä norjalaisen leualle.

Norja ei sanonut enää mitään, hän vain sulki silmänsä ja työnsi kasvojaan hieman lähemmäs Tanskan omia kuin kertoakseen "On vain yksi tapa ottaa selvää."

Tanska tajusi vinkin ja sulki pienen välimatkan heidän välillään painamalla huulensa Norjan huulille.

Suudelma oli lyhyt, mutta pehmeä, ja vaikka heidän huulensa olivat viilentyneet ulkoilmassa, se tuntui silti lämpimältä.

Kaksikon erkaannuttua toisistaan heidän katseensa löysivät jälleen toisensa, ja Tanska virnisti tuttuun tapaansa.

"Mitä mieltä olet?" hän kysyi laskien kätensä norjalaisen poskelta.

Norja ei vastannut, tuijotti vain toista sanomatta mitään ennen kuin nousi seisomaan riuhtaisten Tanskan mukanaan ylös. Pitempi mies ei ehtinyt tajuta, mitä tapahtui ennen kuin norjalaisen huulet olivat jo palanneet hänen omilleen. Nuorempi oli kietonut kätensä tanskalaisen kaulan ympäri ja varvisti yltääkseen suutelemaan tätä paremmin ja huomattavasti intohimoisemmin kuin hetki sitten. Äkkinäinen tilanne yllätti Tanskan täysin, mutta lopulta hän päätyi vastaamaan suudelmaan. Mitä muutakaan hän tekisi niinä harvoina hetkinä, kun hänen Norjansa teki aloitteen?

Heidän huulensa liikkuivat sulavasti yhdessä samalla kun heidän kehonsa painautuivat toisiaan vasten lumen pudotessa heidän päälleen. Tanska oli jo aikeissa syventää suudelmaa entisestään, mutta silloin Norja vetäytyi, pitäen tosin käsiään edelleen tanskalaisen ympärillä.

"Kuinka olisin voinut verrata suudelmaa sateessa ja lumisateessa, kun annoit minulle vain pienen pusun?" hän kysyi tavanomaisella mitäänsanomattomalla äänellään saaden Tanskan jälleen kerran hämmentyneeksi. Pian pystytukkainen mies kuitenkin naurahti hyväntuulisesti ja pörrötti nuoremman hiuksia karistaen lumet niistä pois.

"Olet oikeassa. Anteeksi", hän sanoi. "Eiköhän oteta uusik-"

"Minä palaan sisälle", Norja sivutti tanskalaisen täysin ja alkoi kävellä kohti kotiaan. Hän oli saanut tarpeekseen lumesta ja pakkasesta tälle aamulle, nyt olisi sopiva hetki lämpimälle kylvylle.

"Hyvä idea! Voimme mennä kuumaan kylpyyn!" tanskalainen ehdotti juuri sitä, mikä oli Norjan osalta jäänyt vain ajatukseksi. Pitempi mies otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen saadakseen nuoremman kiinni, ja päästyään tämän rinnalle, tarttui tämän kylmään käteen.

Norja vilkaisi vaivihkaa heidän yhdistettyjä käsiään, muttei sanonut mitään. Varovasti hän puristi Tanskan kättä toivoen, ettei toinen huomaisi sitä tietäen, että tämä kuitenkin huomasi. Tanska ei kuitenkaan huomauttanut asiasta, puristi vain takaisin.

Norja ei osannut sanoa, oliko sateessa suuteleminen ollut yksi romanttisimmista asioista, eikä hän ollut varma, pystyikö lumisateessa suutelemista vertaamaan siihen, mutta jos millään muulla ei ollut väliä, oli ainakin mukavaa kävellä rakkaansa kanssa tuttua ja mukavaa kotia kohti käsi kädessä.

"Saat ostaa minulle toisen kahvin ennen kuin päästän sinut ammeeseeni."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hui apua, minä tosiaan tein sen! Sain julkaistua ensimmäisen fanfikkini sitten vuoden 08, vaikka kovasti se jännittikin. Toivottavasti tämä onnistui löytämään kadoksissa olleen fikkailuintoni : )  
>Kiitos, kun jaksoit lukea tämän pienen fluffinpalasen, toivottavasti se onnistui tuomaan lisäpiristystä päivääsi.<p> 


End file.
